


from the ashes we rise

by dreaomega



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleaders, F/M, Fluff, bellamy is a cheer mom, clarke is a cheerleader, love and romance ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: Clarke and Octavia are competition cheerleaders, and their team, Skaikru Elite, is headed to Worlds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I am not a cheerleader, but I've always dreamed of being one, so if anything is wrong, correct me please. This is my very first fic I'm publishing anywhere, which is cool. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also, feel free to leave comments if you like it or even if you don't. :)
> 
> Title is from Cheer Extreme Senior Elite's 2014 music.

Clarke has been with the Blakes since the beginning of her cheer career. Well, Octavia is her teammate, but that means Bellamy will automatically be there, too. He does this for various reasons, all of them starting with “I am her older brother, so,” and Clarke has learned to ignore the rest of the sentence. Octavia and Clarke have been teammates and best friends since they were three years old. Octavia was promoted to point flyer, which qualifies her as this year’s star.

 

This is the second year Clarke and Octavia have been on Skaikru Elite and Clarke was happy to get away from Delinquents after the Finn Fiasco. After finding out her boyfriend of three years had cheated on his girlfriend with her, she became friends with his other girl, Raven, and Clarke packed up her bags and moved to Miami with the Blakes. Now, Skaikru Elite is competing at Worlds, and the nerves are high. 

 

“I think my boobs are growing.” 

 

Clarke glances up from doing her makeup to see Octavia behind her, adjusting her long-sleeve top. She’s wearing her competition top, which Clarke helped Coach Indra design. Octavia is tugging on the bottom of the cropped top, and Clarke can definitely see what she means. Clarke gets up and twists the bottom a bit. “Can you move your arms?”

 

Octavia lifts her arms into air, locking them. “Yeah, it’ll have to do.” 

 

“I mean, it’s too late to order a whole new top, so I guess just try it.” Clarke points out, settling back into her chair and picking up her beauty blender and getting back to work.

 

Octavia still hasn’t left, which means something is wrong, so Clarke turns back around, sees Octavia staring at herself in the mirror, anxiety spread across her sharp features. Her hair is still down and her makeup isn’t done. “We’ll do great, O.”

 

Octavia is startled out of her anxiety-induced daydream and lets out a nervous laugh. Bellamy suddenly storms in, arms full of makeup and hair products. Miller follows him at a slower pace, holding slightly less makeup and hair products, looking as bored as always, eyes rolling at Bellamy. Bellamy sits on the bed, setting down the things he was holding around him and whistling. “Octavia, you’re up. Get over here.” 

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and sits on the floor in front of Bellamy. He pulls her already straightened hair up into a ponytail, teasing and hairspraying galore. Clarke smiles fondly at the sight of Bellamy being a Cheer Mom, and waves Miller over to sit quietly next to her while she works on her own face and hair. A few minutes later, half of Skaikru Elite is in Octavia and Clarke’s hotel room, and Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke are helping do hair. There’s music blasting, teenage girls laughing, and Bellamy in the center of it all, bobby pins in his mouth, holding Fox’s head still while he works.

 

Clarke glances over at him, smiling, and gets up from her chair to go get a drink. It’s become harder and harder to hide her huge crush on Bellamy since he got a new job and started coming to all competitions instead of just a few every year. She’s extremely nervous about competing today though, and is even more nervous about performing in front of Bellamy. She pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sips it daintily, careful not to ruin her bright red lipstick. “Hey, princess.”

 

Bellamy’s deep voice startles her, and she pivots to face him. He’s smiling, arms crossed, and he looks gorgeous. Clarke blinks a few times, clearing her head, and smiles back. “Hey, Bell.” 

 

“Everything okay?” Bellamy asks, searching her eyes. He knows she’s nervous, and, being Bellamy, the thought of one of his girls being nervous made him nervous, and filled him with concern. She deflates at the question, sighing and letting her emotions show on her face. He steps closer immediately, touching her arm.

 

“I’m just really nervous is all. This is Worlds, after all, and I know Lexa will be here, and Finn, too. I just wish my dad could be here to watch.” She babbles, staring at her feet. He reaches forward and pulls her into him, and she sighs into his chest.

 

“Listen, Clarke. Skaikru Elite is gonna blow away the competition, no matter what. Just get out there on that mat, and cheer as hard as you can. You’ll do amazing. Are we ready to go?” He pulls her back so he can look at her, watching her intently. She nods and he kisses her forehead.

 

___________________________________________

 

“Introducing, Skaikru Elite!” The voice on the microphone announces, and her team runs under the banner, jumping and waving and smiling. She runs out, holding Octavia’s hand, and they hug before they get into their places. Clarke is on one knee, the other leg extended in front of her, hands on her hips, smiling as big as she can. Bellamy is standing front row, directly in front of the mat, and she makes eye contact with him. He smiles, the music starts, and her body hits every motion like it’s second nature. She’s in the air, on the mat, tumbling, dancing. She’s everywhere at once. Her muscles scream at her but she loves the burn of it. Her bases throw her, twist her, pop her, and she’s back on the ground before she can register. The end dance feels like it happens in a second, and she strikes her final pose, chest heaving as she smiles. The team holds the pose for three seconds before standing and cheering, hugging each other. Octavia sprints to her and leaps, hugging her tight. They hold each other for a minute, and they’re ushered off the mat. 

 

The awards ceremony has everyone’s heart racing. “And the gold champions, from Miami, Florida, are Skaikru Elite!” The announcer yells, and her team erupts, screaming and crying. Bellamy is off the side of the mat, cheering, and before she can think too much, she sprints to him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She hugs tight, before pulling back. He’s smiling so big, and she is too, and her adrenaline is pumping, so she leans forward and presses her lips on his. The cheering around her, the confetti falling from the ceiling, the thrill of it all, and in the center, is Clarke Griffin, finally kissing Bellamy Blake.

 

“I love you so much, princess.” He breathes, and she kisses him again, pulling away. She gets off of him, standing in front of him, and she grins widely. Octavia joins them, hugging them both, and then runs off to find Lincoln from Trigeda Allstars. She’s sweaty, she’s crying, her hair's a mess, her bow is crooked, and her lipstick is smudged, but she couldn’t be happier.

 

“I love you, too, Bell.” She says, and kisses him again.


End file.
